eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:LeraResan
Epic Weapons Thank you for all your hard work with the timelines, but i don't see any point in having all quests for the epic in 1 article because all of them have requirements during the quests too. Why do you think we should have all quests of the epics listed on two articles (each timeline and Epic Weapons)? -- 16:58, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's useful to have all the quests listed in one place - some people may be interested in seeing what they all are without having to click through 25 pages. I wonder if some sort of table format might be better, like the heritage quest page, basically adding two columns to the current table. I've also added the table to the main Quests page, and I've been going through the timelines and seeing if all the quests are there, and I find it more useful to have all the quests in one category together, and I'd prefer not to have to list all 25 classes in that table. The epic weapon table and the individual timelines are still there, at the top of the page, for those who prefer those. LeraResan 18:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::If you mean if ppl are trying to find what is the reward, or what do i need to do apart from the quest line then you need have weapons listed on the time + current final reward at Epic Repercussions. ::An Epic weapon timeline isn't longer or shorter coz you have to one quest or 10 quests it's more a alltogether of it. Like i said the requirements like language or gatherign skills and such can make a epic weapon quest long and that information is listed on each timeline. ::We had a table for each class that showed the all basic information, like heritage quests do. ::The point of Epic Weapons is a quick overview of all 25 epics and what you have to do to get you current final reward. who knows atm BL get additional items (apart from weapon) as reward maybe there will be a epic 3.0 if you completed your old one, and er then you can do this and that to get more rewards.... ::the Quests till you have your epic 1.0 will stay as they are mostly but what comes after makes it worth looking at it ::I still want to remove the quests from the article, because if you are looking for the information of your timeline you need to check each quest anyway. ::-- 18:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::My initial reaction wass with Chilli on this one, as that list seems kind of superfluous (and hugely long). However, I don't really see any harm in having it there within a collapsed section (as I have now put it) since the work is already done. It keeps the page short for folks just looking for the table, and for those looking for that entire list it's there at the click of a single link. --lordebon 18:49, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Having all the quests on one page also allows checking the last one more easily, to see which classes have which mobs in common. It's going through one page, the quest itself, instead of having to go to the timeline and then to the quest page. The list is more like a sorted Epic Weapon Quest category, and I don't really see the problem with having both. It's not something that will need to be updated much, if at all, and none of the old information is gone. It's just been added in another format. It's also a quick way to see what all the epic weapon quests are, and some people who are interested in quests like seeing what's out there, even if they're for other classes. LeraResan 18:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not completely opposed to a collapsed section (or perhaps moving Epic Repercussions to the top or somehow adding it to the tables), but I'm not sure that's necessary since the table is first. People who don't care about the whole list can use the table right at the top as they always have, but if they want information on a particular quest, they can use the list to find it without having to go through the extra page. If they don't want to see the list, they don't have to scroll down to look through it. LeraResan 18:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmm checking the last one more easily .. hmm maybe if you search in that way .. the most will prolly just search for the quest or the class .. without noticeing that they are listed there. ::::I don't see any mobs and zones in common till i cross check every quest of each timeline, if the intenation is that then i suggest you make a new article with a crosscheck of that information. like drusella is needed by sk at step xx and my Coercer as last step. ::::If it just should be a other way of showing it then i suggest we move it to a subpage of it as an overview. ::::Why should we write the quests when we can show the timelines itself to avoid a double update? ::::-- 19:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Quests Either the Category shows all current zones (apart from live and worldevent that come and go) or the overview is pointless. The zone east freeport and so on and Scaleyard and so on got removed from game .. they are gone no old quest can be started there. If you wanna start a quest in that zone you need to look at the city of freeport. -- 19:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :see Category talk:Quests -- 19:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::No new quests can be started there, but we don't remove the pages from the site, and the completed quests remain in your journal. To me, the site's not only about what EQ2 is now, but what it's been the past 7 years and how it got here. The removed zones are in italics to show they've been removed, and that's mentioned above the table. Any quests that were in the old Freeport zones and were kept should be listed on the current page, The City of Freeport Timeline, but the old content, for those who care about what's in the journal, is still listed for reference. if a player has the category "Scale Yard" in his journal, and comes here to look it up, and clicks on the big "Quests" link on the main page, all he'd have to do once he gets here is click on Scale Yard in the table, instead of looking around for where it might be. LeraResan 19:53, December 30, 2011 (UTC)